Infinite Fantastic Four
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Everyone's favorite four person super team is back in the Infinite Universe! And see the untold tales of their namesake from WWII! First arc is planned to be about the previous Fantastic Four from WWII and after that is the modern origins, ect.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS WORK! (EXCEPT MY NEW CHARACTER)**

**Note: I honestly was taking a shower when I was thinking what to do differently with the Infinite F4. I came up with some good ideas but when I started thinking about the Invaders I came up with the biggest and coolest change! I'm not really going to spoil that but the basic concept is it's a mix of the Invaders and the F4. After the first couple arcs they will be replaced by their modern incarnation, the F4 you all know and love. Also, if this is the first Infinite story you've read, please read the others. You'll like 'em. If you've read the others and are reading this to follow the Infinite Universe, good for you! Please review! Seriously!**

**INFINITE FANTASTIC FOUR**

**Behind Enemy Lines**

**Underwater City of Atlantis**

Namor McKenzie. Ruler. Freak. Savior. Bastard. Superhero.

The tall pale skinned man had been called all of those things by many Americans and Nazis alike. The most common was freak. He'd grown used to it overtime, because…

…Many loved him. Many hated him. All feared him.

He was all right with the rude names as long as he was feared.

And that was thoughts going through his head precisely two seconds before his ever-faithful messenger, Kaira, gave him the latest news from the surface world.

"What is it?" Namor said coolly as the blue-skinned Atlantean girl swam up to him, "Am I needed again?"

The girl blushed. She'd had feelings for her master since she'd first seen him, "Um…yes, I'm afraid. But this is different news than normal. They want you to… er…"

"What?" Namor shouted, standing from his underwater throne.

"The surface-dwellers want you to join a team they're assembling."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

"I told you this wouldn't work…" A muscular man…actually, a robot… told a large white man who was shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe you were right…" The President of the United States, Franklin Roosevelt stated while looking at the bickering people around the room.

"You demand me, Prince Namor, to come up here to join a team with these imbeciles!" Namor turned to the President while pointing to the three men he was arguing with.

The first man was African American. He wore a large tight blue chain-mail shirt that had a white star on the front. Tight blue pants covered his legs and an army helmet lay on his head. A silver shield was strapped to his back. He was extremely muscular. His eyes gave off a feel that he could kick anyone's ass. His name was Isaiah Bradley, the Black Captain America.

The second man was white. His long dark brown hair fell over his eyes. He wore a shirt and pants that were abnormally too large for him, as if he believed he might grow at any time. His name was Richard Bradley, codenamed the Hulk.

The last man was fit, but not muscular. His black hair was parted neatly and a black mask lay on his face. He wore a suit and a cowboy hat. He gave off the feeling that he believed that he was the best person in the world. His name is Jim Gardley, the Masked Raider.

"Please, Namor, calm down. We're still waiting for our last recruit," The robot, Jim Hammond stated.

"Who is this last recruit? What is going on here?" Isaiah Bradley asked.

Jim Hammond turned to the President, "May I?"

"Yes, of course."

Jim turned to the three men, "The government is assembling a team. A team of people…or the next closest thing…with fantastic abilities and powers to go behind enemy lines and take down the Nazis from the inside out. While Captain America…er, the white one…is getting all the glory, you all will be doing the hard work. The Project's been given the name the Fantastic Initiative. As for your next team mate…"

Suddenly the doors burst open and an extremely attractive blonde woman walked into the room.

"Am I late?" The woman asked.

"Just a little, Melissa," The President said kindly.

"That's not too bad…" She examined the men in the room who had all stopped arguing and complaining to stare at the woman's marvelous physique. The woman has a strikingly similar appearance to the yet-to-be born Susan Storm.

"What?" She said.

Namor was the first to unfreeze, "Nothing, ma'am," He went up to her and kissed her soft hand, "My name is Namor McKenzie. Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner."

"Now that's a gentleman," Melissa Jones stated, smiling.

Isaiah unfroze, "Well, with all due respect Mr. President, I'm out. I can't stand to be here another minute with these idiots."

"Please, Isaiah," Jim pleaded, but the man was already out of the room.

"Yeah, I love women and all, but I'm not being on a team with a woman." The Masked Raider marched out of the room as Melissa stared at him coldly.

"Well, that leaves four," The President stated.

The thin, pale man: Richard Bradley, muttered, "Do I have to do this?"

"No, but you'd be doing your country a favor, Rich," Jim said encouragingly.

The man looked confused but said, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"So, my friends, by you all staying I'm assuming you're agreeing to join our initiative," Jim hoped.

The four nodded in agreement.

Jim gleamed, "Well then, I guess this is the start of the Fantastic Four!"

**6 Months Later**

"Namor, My Love, watch yourself, you mustn't get caught," Namor heard the voice of the beautiful Melissa Jones in his head.

"I will be fine," Namor thought cockily, responding to the woman, "But Mel, later do you want to…"

"Will you two stop flirting and talking about your dinner dates," Jim Hammond commanded mentally.

"Fine," Namor thought. He snuck past a few HYDRA guards, making it to the front of large base. Namor unlocked the doors with a key he'd gotten from a recently conscious HYDRA soldier. Waiting outside were his teammates: Jim Hammond; The Human Torch, Melissa Joan; The Invisible Woman, and Richard Bradley; the Hulk.

Jim Hammond was a robot built by the government to try to create a new breed of supersoldiers. He had the power to enter into a fiery plasma form and produce and manipulate heat and fire.

Melissa Jones was twenty-one while working at a government lab where toxic chemicals were spilled on her during an accident and she'd gained the ability to turn invisible and to speak to other people's minds, AKA telepathy. She could also establish a telepathic link, also, with a large group of people.

Richard Bradley was an ordinary farmer who had discovered a crashed alien ship. While exploring the ship he came across a chamber filled with many magnificent beasts. A large machine was in the middle of the room. He'd entered it and activated it, curious of what it could do. It mixed all of the beasts DNA with his own, transforming him into a monster…a Hulk. He'd gone around pillaging towns before the U.S. government stopped him. He was arrested but later learned to control this transformation and was freed.

"You all remember the plan, right? We take down as many of their men as we can before Captain America and his Howling Commandos arrive to do the rest," Jim Hammond stated.

Although Namor was the most experience fighter, and thus technically the leader but Jim always gave the orders.

"Let's kick some Nazi-ass," Rich said, already transforming into his large, brown-haired monstrous form.

"Agreed," Jim began to float in the air, fiery plasma covering his body as he did so.

"Fantastic Four, Operation Snake Killer begins now!" Jim shouted as Namor smirked at the ridiculously cheesy name. The four of them charged through the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, soldiers were already starting to gather because of the disturbance.

"What?" One of the soldiers, a girl, shouted as she was pelted by fireballs.

"Wow, you're smokin' hot," The Human Torch joked. He was always the serious one…right until the action started. Then he was like an entirely different person.

"Take it easy with the bad jokes," The Sub-Mariner said, while punching a guard in the face and kick another threw a wall.

The Hulk dealt with the rest and in a matter of seconds they were sneaking…sort of…through the hallways.

The Invisible Woman turned invisible and snuck behind two guards. She quickly knocked their heads together and motioned for the rest of the team to follow her.

"That was sexy…"Namor flirted.

"Later, hon," Melissa smiled a perfect white smile back at her boyfriend.

"If you two won't shut up I'm afraid I'll have to smash you!" The Hulk screamed, alerting guards farther in the building of their location.

"Way to go," Jim said, the soldiers already rushing down the hallways, holding their abnormally advanced guns.

"HULK KICK NAZI ASS!" Hulk shouted while running straight to the soldiers. They fired at him, but he wasn't fazed. He continued to pummel all of them into the ground and throw them through walls.

"You can't have all the fun!" The Human Torch grinned as he flew by the Hulk and began to shoot fire from his hands at the surrounding guards.

Their two other teammates hurried after them, only to get a little of the action.

Within a matter of minutes they'd reached the Control Room of the facility. Inside the room was a muscular bald man. He wore a green coat with the HYDRA symbol on each of the shoulders.

"The Fantastic Four, I presume?" The man, Baron Strucker, said in a highly German accented voice.

"How do you know who we are?" Namor asked.

"Hm…so it's true. The U.S. government did assemble a team of superhumans…"

"Answer my question!" Namor demanded.

"Rumors get spread…especially after twelve major HYDRA facilities have been destroyed in the last six months and let's be honest…Captain America and his little group can't do all of that work alone. Even for a marvelously powerful…traitor like him, it would be impossible." Baron Strucker turned to the team.

"So, do you plan on taking me in?" The German man asked.

"Of course," Jim stated.

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. Goodbye, Fantastic Four." And suddenly the man disappeared in a flash of green light.

"No!" Namor ran up to where the man had once been, "No!"

"Damnit!" The Hulk roared.

Suddenly, The Human Torch's communicator beeped.

"It's time to get out of here," He said, "Cap's arrived."

And with that, the four-person team snuck out of the building through the way Namor snuck in, the vents, and as they arrived out of the small area they were greeted by a small jet.

"Get in," A man in a black suit said. This man is General John Storm, a high ranking government official and director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The team entered the plane, disgruntled by their almost success.

"We were so close…" Melissa muttered.

"Get over it. It's time to move on," Jim said as the plane took off.

They flew for many hours in silence. They arrived in Washington D.C. They each went to their separate rooms, which for Melissa and Namor, was shared.

Melissa and Namor spent the night drinking away their failure. Before they were about to completely rid of the memory with sex, Melissa fell unconscious from the amount of alcohol they'd drunk.

Namor sluggishly picked her up and carried her over to their bed.

"Humans…beautiful humans…" Namor sighed, gently sliding a finger down the side of Melissa's forehead. He brushed her long hair over he ear and he fell asleep beside her.

Jim returned to his home and stared all night at the picture of his dead sidekick…his dead son…Thomas. He'd adopted him after he'd gained control of his powers. Due to an accident when he was young, chemical waste splashed on the boy and gave him similar abilities to his adopted father. He took on the superhero codename, Toro. They'd fought as a crime duo until the boy had been killed by a Nazi spy.

After that, Jim had gone into depression and quit being a hero. He only recently decided to become one again after he'd had a dream of Toro telling him to stop mourning and help people. Just a few days afterwards he'd been invited to join the government's Fantastic Initiative.

Richard had gone home and immediately fell asleep, due to the strain of transforming into his Hulk form.

**The Next Day**

"You all seem fully rested. Good. You're going to need it," John Storm stated.

"I have a mission for you," John said, "We've recently discovered a secret entrance to Hitler's hideout in Germany. We want you all to sneak in there and take him down, once and for all."

"What?" Jim exclaimed, "Going straight into Adolf Hitler's hideout would be suicide! He's bound to have guards everywhere! Probably many HYDRA superhumans as well!"

"I agree with the robot," Namor stated, "There's no way we'll get out of there alive."

"Maybe, but honestly, if you kill him does it really matter? Sacrificing your selves in order to save many others. I will personally make it so that if any of you die, you will be declared heroes and get the Medal of Honor," John said.

"I'm not even one of you! I'm Atlantean and I only decided to help you all out of the goodness of my heart. I'm not going to give up my life for you!" Namor exclaimed.

"Well then, leave now." The head of S.H.I.E.L.D. stated.

"Fine," Namor looked to Melissa, "C'mon Mel."

Melisa looked to him and then looked to John Storm, "I can't. Namor…if this is for the good of the world than I'm willing to go on this mission. I'm sorry." Tears filled her eyes but she looked determined, "I'm going."

"…As am I." Richard said.

"Well, I guess you all did create me. I am indebted to you," Jim said.

"Fine. You all are idiots. And suicidal ones at that," Namor marched out of the room.

"Now, let's get right back to business," John said as soon as Namor left the room, "A jet's ready. Go now, we won't have much time. Hitler only stays in a certain area for a few days at most, we don't have time to waste."

**Note: There you go, I hope it was enjoyable! I personally don't know if you all will like it or not but I enjoyed writing it! Alright, time to explain some of the characters:**

**Namor McKenzie: Nothing much changed here. His costume is his older one: the green scale underpants.**

**Jim Hammond: Same one you all know with a slightly changed history. Robots were meant to be the next-gen of supersoldiers but he's the only successful one. His costume is the same as what it normally is.**

**Richard Bradley: 'Kay, there was originally a Hulk before the Hulk. He was an alien. Well, I decided to make that story more in depth and instead of being an alien, he's a human who found an alien ship and…well, you guys read the chapter. I gave him a slightly random name, Richard Bradley, and moved on. I kind of like him although I didn't do much with him this chapter.**

**Melissa Jones: I'm going to let everything loose. I needed a fourth member. I felt that Namor should have a real reason to immediately liking Susan Storm in the modern day so I made her. She is not Susan's grandma or anything, she just looks like her…and can turn invisible like her. She just wears simple S.H.I.E.L.D. WWII clothes. The telepathy and mutant idea just came 'cuz I felt I needed another mutant on the team.**

**John Storm: He's only briefly in this issue but he's important. He will appear in Captain America. He is also in fact Susan and Johnny's grandpa. Yeah, I'm going to be honest, I made him up while writing this. I think he turned out pretty decent though.**

**The story will get more detailed and in depth. This was a set up chapter. The past F4 will only last an arc 'cuz I'm too excited to write the modern F4! XD**

**Next- Decisions**


End file.
